12 Days of Christmas
by SugarPunch
Summary: Weiss blinked a few times in disbelief. She just asked what now? Christmas AU.
1. Chapter 1

Loneliness was not a rare feeling to the middle child of the Schnee family. She'd had her fair share of it spread over the past years of her life, the feeling increasing the longer she stayed at her father's house. Finally being able to move out was such a relief. She'd looked forward to it ever since the day she got offered her new apartment.

And yet, Weiss caught herself feeling lonely once again as she stood in the lobby, waiting for the landlord to meet up with her for the key transfer. With a quick look around the space, she'd already seen that it was mostly empty, despite the great amount of chairs and beanbags that were set up. It seemed like a nice and colorful place to work – although she couldn't see herself working in such a relaxed environment, so maybe that's what the other tenants felt too.

Not knowing how much longer she would have to wait, Weiss took the initiative to claim one of many empty chairs. She stroked her skirt flat and crossed her legs in a ladylike fashion.

She didn't like waiting. Especially in such a lonely environment. For a moment, she considered striking up a conversation with the few people who were in the lobby, but they were talking in a foreign language and she ended up spending a moment wondering if they could speak English at all.

And then the door which she knew lead to the elevators opened and drew her attention. Two girls of about her age entered the room. They were talking – actually, the blonde was talking. The dark haired girl was quiet, but she smiled, indicating that she enjoyed the blonde's attention. Neither of them seemed lonely.

And yet, the blonde noticed Weiss' stare and instantly waved at her in a joyful fashion. Even though she knew there was nobody behind her she couldn't help but check if the girl happened to be waving at someone Weiss had missed. As expected, there was no-one.

She looked back at the two girls now approaching her and smiled, trying her hardest to look friendly. Her smile could never match the broad grin on the blonde girl's face.

"Hey! Are you new here?" she asked.

"Of course she's new here," the dark haired girl responded before Weiss could say anything. "Suitcase?"

"Hey, for all I know she could be moving out!"

"I am new here, yes. Thank you for asking," Weiss interrupted the two before their little discussion could get out of hand. She had no idea what the relationship between these two was exactly. Maybe fighting was their way of being friends – or girlfriends.

"See?" The blonde grinned proudly and put her hands on her hips. Weiss noticed her right arm was a prosthetic.

"What floor are you moving to?" The blonde had already turned her attention back to Weiss.

"Fifth. Room thirty-eight. And you?" She wasn't sure how much interest she truly had in these two, but they were friendly enough to strike up conversation and if she didn't want to feel lonely, she had to do _something_.

"Sixth floor, room nine," the dark haired girl answered.

"You're only one floor beneath us! We're almost floor-neighbors," the blonde added cheerfully. Weiss wondered where she got all that positive energy from.

She also didn't know how to respond to this information. Luckily, her dark haired acquaintance saved her.

"Yang, we should get going. Our bus will leave without us if we don't."

"… Right, sorry," Yang responded. She smiled apologetically at Weiss. It seemed like she wanted to say something else, but had some trouble finding the words.

"…Yang?" her friend pushed.

"Yeah! I know! Just, uh…" The girl named Yang turned from her friend back to Weiss. "I don't know your name yet, but would you like to… go on a date with me?"

Weiss blinked a few times in disbelief. She just asked what now?

Her surprise was apparently visible in her eyes, because the blonde added some more words.

"It's okay to say no if you're not into women, okay? I just figured, maybe there's a teeny tiny chance and it's worth a shot right…?"

Weiss thought about her response for a few seconds. Knowing the girls were in a rush she decided not to take too long. The answer was simple, anyways.

"I… am not looking for a relationship – or date, for that matter – currently. Sorry."

She purposely left out the fact that she _was_ into women, knowing a lie like that could end up disastrous if they ended up becoming friends.

Yang seemed disappointed, which Weiss thought was a reasonable response. Still, her answer didn't lack her seemingly usual positive energy.

"That's cool. I'd still like to hang out sometime. Good luck moving in!" She locked arms with her dark haired friend and pulled her away, waving goodbye to Weiss.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" the white haired girl responded. She was a little sad the conversation was cut short, but both she and the girls both had things to do. Besides, they'd told her in what room they lived. On the sixth floor. What was the room number again?

As she tried to remember, the landlord entered the building. He apologized for being late, and then proceeded to show her around the building.

* * *

This is an early Christmas gift for my fiancée, mod Cecille! The plan is to upload a chapter every day until Christmas.

I do have to say that I don't reread these chapters and they're going to be _very_ short. Still, I hope you all enjoy this little gift!


	2. Chapter 2

"And then he said: Oatmeal? Are you crazy?!"

The dark haired girl laughed and the blonde laughed harder, despite the story being her own. It was unclear whether she just had a loud laugh or thought she was really funny. Both were plausible.

Blake was a constant reminder of how nice it was to have someone to talk to. She cherished her friend greatly and she knew it worked the other way around as well. They could always talk to one another, whether it was about feelings or silly stories of their other friends.

"That boy is hopeless," Blake added as soon as she was done laughing.

The girls were walking down the stairs of their apartment building as they spoke. Sure they could take the elevator, but Yang liked to move and Blake didn't like elevators, so they used the stairs as often as possible.

They shared another laugh as they hit the ground floor and proceeded to enter the lobby. Like usual the blonde took a quick look around to see if any of her friends were here, but instead she spotted an unusual girl with pale white hair.

She didn't know what she felt, but she was hella sure it was at first sight.

Yang could hear Blake protest mentally. 'Again?' and 'Not now, we have to catch the bus!' were phrases she could imagine Blake thinking right now. Before any of those words could be spoken, Yang raised her hand to greet the stranger and adjusted her course to move towards her. She heard her friend sigh and made sure to make it quick.

"Hey! Are you new here?" she asked.

"Of course she's new here," Blake responded before the girl could say anything. Rude. "Suitcase?"

Yang took a look at the ginormous suitcase and wondered how many clothes a girl could need.

"Hey, for all I know she could be moving out!"

Truth be told, Yang hadn't thought of that before she took a look at the suitcase. But she did think it was a clever response.

"I am new here, yes. Thank you for asking," the stranger spoke, immediately pulling Yang's attention right back at her. She had such a professional vibe over her. As if she'd come straight from the office. Was she straight?

"See?" Yang teased Blake, putting her hands on her hips. The dark haired girl seemed unamused by her antics. She probably just wanted Yang to hurry up so they could catch their bus.

So she quickly turned her attention back to the new girl.

"What floor are you moving to?"

"Fifth. Room thirty-eight. And you?"

Yang lit up, but it was Blake who answered first, knowing Yang would probably say something silly.

"Sixth floor, room nine."

"You're only one floor beneath us! We're almost floor-neighbors," Yang added, trying her best to seem as friendly as possible to this stranger. After all she _really_ wanted to get to know her better.

Sadly, Blake was not so keen on letting this girl know she was welcome.

"Yang, we should get going. Our bus will leave without us if we don't."

"… Right, sorry." For a moment Yang lost her cheer. Was there still a way to get this girl's name? Number? Ask her out? The blonde had her room number, that was nice. But she wanted more. What would be the most useful to her?

"…Yang?" her friend pushed.

"Yeah! I know! Just, uh…" She turned to the beautiful stranger. She had to decide _now_.

"I don't know your name yet, but would you like to… go on a date with me?"

Somehow she was hoping this would get her two out of three. A name and a date. However she quickly noticed the surprise in the girl's eyes and immediately regretted her straightforwardness.

"It's okay to say no if you're not into women, okay? I just figured, maybe there's a teeny tiny chance and it's worth a shot right…?"

Yang was tempted to look at Blake for help, but was afraid her friend was annoyed by her dragging the conversation. It was probably for the better that the girl's response was simple, too.

"I… am not looking for a relationship – or date, for that matter – currently. Sorry."

Yang felt her heart drop, but tried her best to look strong. This was just a stranger anyway. She'd been turned down before and was familiar with the feeling. She knew how to handle this.

"That's cool. I'd still like to hang out sometime. Good luck moving in!" With those words she locked arms with Blake and pulled her away from the conversation before her roommate could really lose her patience.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" the voice of the white haired girl chimed. So polite. Yang _had_ to get to know her better.

Especially because she never denied being into women.

"I can't believe you," Blake said to Yang as they walked to the bus stop, though her voice was more amused than angry. "That girl looked so classy. And you want to go on a date with her? Do you really think you're her type?"

Yang grinned awkwardly. "I mean, you never know until you try, right?"

Blake _had_ to agree with that. It would not have been the first time Yang accomplished something unexpected.

"Besides, she was _obviously_ into me. She just said 'not now', not 'not ever'! And she didn't even deny being queer! Trust me, I've got a good feeling about it."

Blake shook her head smiling. It was not the first time Yang had said something like that, though the results had been mixed. She'd have to see it before she believed it. Which was why Yang had a plan.

"I may not have her name, but I know what room she lives. Five-three-eight, right? That's plenty of information."

"Alright, alright. Just don't force yourself onto her, okay? If she's not interested, let it rest."

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry."

Even though she agreed with Blake, she couldn't help but spend the rest of the day thinking about the white haired stranger and her plan to get to know her better.


	3. Chapter 3

The heat of the lobby was a very nice way to be welcomed back into the building. Weiss made sure to take a moment to enjoy it, as her scarf had not been able to protect her cheeks and forehead from the freezing cold outside.

The cold weather had come so suddenly. Weiss had been lucky she'd already unpacked her scarves and winter coat. She really didn't want to be out in this weather without them.

Still, she hoped the cold would stay on just a little longer. In a few weeks it would be Christmas. What would be more magical than having her first Christmas living on her own be a white one?

She pushed her scarf down a little, uncovering her mouth and nose before they could get colder from the bits of frost that had formed on the fabric. Then she proceeded to move towards her mailbox, because despite her low expectations of its contents since she'd only lived there for a few days, Weiss wanted to get used to living on her own and the routines that came with it as quickly as possible.

She removed her gloves gracefully and reached for the key on her keyring. Still not expecting much of it, she flipped the door open.

She was greeted by a bright red, square envelope.

That wasn't right. She had yet to give her new adress to her friends.

Frowning, Weiss picked up the envelope out of her mailbox and inspected it thoroughly.

The first thing she noticed was the lack of a stamp. The letter couldn't have possibly gone through the mail inspection. Whoever delivered it, they had brought it to the building personally.

Her first thought was that it might've been delivered to the wrong mailbox, but that quickly got debunked when she saw someone had used the flat side to write her room number on it. 538. That was her place.

Someone must've mixed up the room number of their friend, she then thought. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if it _was_ for her. Since there was no way to figure out what other room it could've been for, there was no harm in peeking, right?

She closed her mailbox and carefully opened the envelope, which hadn't even been sealed. In it was a card. On one side, there was a picture of a puppy smiling. The other side had something handwritten on it.

 _Hi!_

 _Hope you moved in alright!_

 _If not, please use this envelope to let me know and I'll help you fix it._

 _Blake and I were wondering if you would like to come over sometime to have a drink. As friends._

 _If you need more time to settle in first please do take your time. We can wait!_

 _Either way welcome to the building! I hope you'll feel at home soon :)_

 _Best wishes,_

 _Yang ( & Blake) of apt 609_

Weiss read the letter, blinked and then read it again. She knew the name Yang. That was the blonde who had asked her out on a date. Blake was probably the dark haired girl who'd been with her when they met.

She looked up as if she expected to see the two girls in the lobby right now. Surprise overthrew her. These people barely knew her and still took the time to let her know that they hoped she would feel at home.

Who does that, right?

It touched Weiss. She immediately decided she was going to write back. However, she wanted to do more. She wanted to give a proper thank you – a gift, possibly.

With her letter in her hand, she proceeded to continue walking to her apartment, brainstorming over the possibilities. And of course, what she would write back. It had to be _perfect_.

* * *

This chapter is a lot shorter, but I prefer getting my message across with fewer words over unnecessarily dragging the story. Next one will be a bit longer again!


	4. Chapter 4

"Yang?"

"What?"

The blonde walked out of the bathroom with her head upside down, tying a towel around her hair. She had a similar but bigger towel wrapped around her body, but other than that she was nude. She didn't have much shame around her roommate luckily.

It didn't faze Blake anymore either. While she was still more careful, she'd gotten used to the carelessness of the blonde.

So she just got straight to the point.

"There was a fancy looking letter for you in the mailbox – with a small gift attached. I'll put it on the table for you."

Blake was already moving further, but Yang called her back.

"Wait wait wait – a fancy looking letter? What does that even mean?" Yang followed her roommate.

"Can I see it?"

"Don't you want to get dressed first?" Blake sighed smiling.

"No! You made me curious."

Blake turned around and showed Yang the letter. The envelope was white as snow and seemed to have some sort of glyph on it as decoration. Whoever wrote Yang's name on the envelope had _extremely_ graceful handwriting. She looked at it in awe as Blake handed it to her.

"Who could this be from?" she wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe you should open it," Blake replied levelheadedly.

Yang could barely believe that this fancy letter was for _her_. All she ever got was bills or cards from her parents. Or Christmas cards from her friends, but she'd recognize their handwriting.

Very carefully she opened the letter, finding a card that was as fancy looking as the envelope. The glyph was even shining silver. It distracted her for a moment before she remembered that there was text on the card to read.

 _Miss Yang,_

 _Thank you for your kindness. I am all done moving in and am starting to feel at home._

 _I would very much enjoy joining the two of you for a drink sometime. I am free this Saturday. Would that work?_

 _As a token of my appreciation, I added a little gift to this letter. You are free to share it with Blake, of course._

 _I hope to see the both of you soon,_

 _Weiss Schnee (apartment 538)_

Yang read the letter again. And then another time. And then her eyes got stuck on the name of the girl.

 _Schnee._

"Dude…" Yang mumbled. Blake looked her way, but said nothing.

"She's a _Schnee_ , Blake…"

"Who is?"

"The girl! The pretty white haired one from the lobby that I gave that letter!"

"Oh! It's from her? That makes sense."

"She's a _Schnee_!"

"That's… well, we could've seen it coming, I suppose."

Yang gave her friend a frown.

"Yeah, like it's so normal for a Schnee to come living in your building?"

Blake sighed.

"All I'm saying is that she has the white hair and she came across like a rich girl. The envelope should've been our last clue. Not to mention this giftbox."

Blake held up the tiny box. It was covered in the snowflake like glyphs in different hues of blue and silver.

"That's also for me!" Yang suddenly realized. The Schnee girl had given her a gift.

Yang held out her hands for Blake to hand over the gift, and while the dark haired girl looked like she wanted to make a remark about Yang still not wearing clothes, she didn't say it when she handed the tiny box over.

Yang took the red ribbon off of the box and opened it. It was filled with chocolates. Since it was such a small box there could only fit about eight of them in it, but it was enough to make Yang jump with joy.

"Chocolates!" she exclaimed.

"That's a good sign!" Everyone knew gifting chocolates was like confessing your love to someone.

Blake wasn't as impressed.

"What did she write, though?" she asked.

Without hesitating, Yang held up the letter towards her friend.

"She wants to meet us!" she exclaimed happily.

Blake took the letter and read it herself.

"You have to work this Saturday," she stated, pointing towards the day Weiss had picked to meet up.

Yang's smile disappeared instantly.

" _Shit_ , I do! Now what?"

"Tell her? If she really wants to meet you, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Meet _us_ ," Yang corrected her friend. "And how about I invite her to come over in the evening? I can cook for her and everything."

Blake smiled. Yang knew exactly what that smile meant. She thought it was adorable how Yang got whenever she liked someone.

Generally the blonde was kind of a brute, but when love came into play she turned into a softie.

"So? Good idea? Bad idea? Gimme a hint," the brute pushed.

"It sounds fine to me. But I'm not the one who you need to convince."

Blake walked over to their small desk and grabbed a notebook and a pen. For a second Yang thought she was going to hand it to her, but instead she walked over to the couch and put the pen and paper on the coffee table. Yang frowned in confusion.

"You need to get dressed first. Then we'll write a new note together," Blake explained.

Yang had already forgotten she was only wearing a towel. She let out a soft 'oh' and turned around to walk back to the bathroom, where she'd left the clothes she had wanted to put on.

As she got dressed, she started smiling again. With Blake's help they could definitely write a letter that would make the girl want to come over.

* * *

I'm honestly irked that I never establish what makes the Schnees special aside from them being rich, but mashing it into the story just didn't feel right? Maybe I'll touch upon the subject later and otherwise, apologies for all the loose ends in my writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Another cold afternoon. The sun had already set and the moon was now high up in the sky. It made Weiss a little sad that the nights were so bright, because the city lights made it harder to see the stars and without clouds there would be no snow. Having neither of those seemed like a waste of a good night.

Bad thoughts aside, Weiss was glad to be back home. She was starting to truly settle in and though all these responsibilities were new and she still had to balance household with her other responsibilities things seemed to go as good as they could.

There was only one thing that was a little different from what she'd hoped. Or rather, what she'd imagined.

She was still fairly lonely.

However, as she approached the mailbox, there was a girl she was thinking about. The only person to have reached out to her so far. She had sent her a letter and was hoping to get a reply before Saturday rolled around – which was tomorrow.

She'd check her mailbox again tomorrow morning, but other than that, this was her last chance.

She felt hopeful as she grabbed for the key and put it in the lock. It was such a different feeling from a few days ago, when she first opened her mailbox. There wasn't anything she was expecting back then.

This time she'd be severely disappointed if the mailbox ended up empty.

She caught herself dragging the moment, so she let out her breath and swung the small metal door open. As soon as she saw the bright red square envelope a special kind of warm feeling entered her chest.

It was here!

Eagerly she grabbed the envelope, forgetting about manners for a second. Unlike last time the envelope was sealed. Yang had realized Weiss had her own stationary, apparently. How endearing.

Weiss closed and locked her mailbox and immediately opened the envelope, not wanting to wait to read the letter inside. It was a piece of Christmas themed writing paper this time.

 _Dear Weiss Schnee,_

 _Thank you so much for writing back to us._

 _And an even bigger thank you for the chocolates! They were delicious. :)_

 _Sadly, I have to inform you that I (Yang) have to work this Saturday, meaning we can't hang out all day._

 _However, you are welcome to come by in the evening and have dinner at our apartment. It's the least we can do as a thank you for your lovely gift._

 _We hope to see you soon!_

 _Yang and Blake (from apt 609)_

Weiss caught herself smiling widely. Her first instinct was to wipe the smile off her face and look more serious, and then she realized that her parents weren't around to tell her what to do and soon the corners of her mouth curled up again.

She was invited. She'd been invited to many dinners before, but all because she was a Schnee and usually accompanied by her father.

This time, she was invited alone. Because these people liked her.

Of course, she had signed her previous letter with her last name, so there was always a chance these people only wanted to have dinner because of her family name.

However, the way Yang and Blake had talked to her so far… It was different.

That couldn't have changed because of her surname, right?

Weiss felt too blissful to truly wonder. She was invited, she alone, and that was what mattered to her.

Tomorrow she would find out if her trust had been misplaced.

* * *

I'm a day late and this is another short one but that's okay because I'm doing this for fun and for my love who doesn't mind!

I like to imagine Yang and Blake arguing over whether smileys are okay to use in a letter like this or not.


End file.
